


Sleepy Nico and his kisses.

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Inspired, M/M, Quest, cold and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, Percy and Cecil were on a quest and Percy's hand got stuck on a boulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Nico and his kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own this characters, Rick Riordan does.
> 
> The curse that makes your hand stick to a boulder is from Inuyasha.
> 
> I was inspired by: Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B’s cheek while they’re asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss.
> 
> And this was submitted to Midnightinjapan for her Sleepy Nico challenge.

“You don’t have to stay out with me, it’s cold.” Percy hated that he couldn’t hide his emotions well enough that Nico’s face softened because of how pathetic he was. He sighed even before Nico did and turned away.

“I have this jacket. I’ll be fine.” Nico said, approaching Percy with a blanket. He draped it over the aching shoulders of the son of sea and sat down next to him with a small smile.

The quest didn’t go well from the moment Percy and Nico were assigned to go with Cecil. Percy didn’t know the kid well enough to have a problem but the son of Hades seemed to be fighting with him over something Nico addressed as “trivial”. They had bickered along the way so much that Percy was also infected with their frustration. The two youngsters were fighting in front of the shallow cave they intended to shelter in. After foraging for two hours, Percy had had enough of their quarrels and decided to push the huge and unsympathetic boulder that was blocking the cave’s entrance without the help of the two other demigods.

Unfortunately, his left hand was stuck to the stupid boulder and Percy was so fucking done that only remembering about that same curse having happened to Inuyasha, once his childhood favorite character made him calm down a little. He was still mad at the other two and hadn’t talked to them until Nico came with the blanket.

Nico made his stomach fluttered by offering him company but Percy still had a small amount of doubt that lied in the corner of his stomach, as heavy as lead, that Nico only came out here because it was uncomfortable to sleep next to a grumpy Cecil.

“Don’t worry. I came here because I want to stay with you tonight.” Nico said, yawning and Percy lost all the lead heavy doubt inside of him. He stared at Nico, who was weighed down slowly by sleep. His dark eyes were unfocused, and his lips parted just a little. The chilly air colored his face a light but viewable pink that Percy rarely got the chance to see. Nico had been much more confident lately.

“Thank you.” Percy wrapped Nico into his arm and the other demigod’s head leaned against his shoulder and then the area near his collarbone.

They remained in that position long enough for Percy to assume that Nico had gone to sleep when the raven-haired spoke up against Percy’s shirt.

“Do you think we should move the rock so you can lie down?” Percy was reminded of the ache in his left shoulder and was very grateful to reposition the boulder with Nico’s help.

“Okay. Nice and comfy, buddy.” Percy said, his back finally set on the ground. Nico groggily tugged at Percy’s free arm and used it as a pillow without reluctance, which made Percy giggle. He stopped quickly to prevent waking Nico up.

 

Percy woke up when the sky was still dark and the clouds were grey with a shade of purple in the sky. It looked as if it was going to rain. He looked at Nico and didn’t feel like waking him up now since they finally got a little rest. Percy thought about waterproofing both of them but he couldn’t find the strength.

Nico’s lips were still parted and he sometimes breathed through his mouth, showing that he was feeling a little cold. Percy shrugged so the blanket covered more of Nico’s body.

He really liked it when Nico showed him concern so Percy decided to lean in and brush his lips onto Nico’s pale lips. He closed his eyes and didn’t notice how both Nico’s hands cupped his face and pulled him in closer. Percy’s face heated up as Nico pushed his tongue past his lips and tease his tongue lazily. Green eyes opened to lidded eyes that only revealed their color after the kiss.

Nico smiled at him and Percy leaned in for another kiss.

There would still be time for him to get him, Nico and also the boulder to their shelter from the rain after a few more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I would love to read from you guys.


End file.
